Of Christmas Tidings and Magical Men
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: A sequel to my Jareth and Rumpelstiltskin story: Of Leather Pants and Things That Glitter. Christmas AU: three couples spend the holiday together and experience more than just the Christmas Spirit. Jareth/Sarah, Rumpelstiltskin/Belle, and Loki/Jane. Romance, fluff, and slight humor.


**Of Christmas Tidings and Magical Men**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and large snowflakes were covering the still, late night atmosphere like a blanket. All was silent in the Goblin City, as well as the Castle and the Labyrinth. With only a handful of residents wakeful; helping Santa Claus place the last of the presents under the tree, or fighting to gift-wrap one last item before they too turned in for the night.

The Goblin Monarchs had finished their Royal Duties for the day, and had seen their children safely tucked away into their beds, with the promise of a wonderful morning. The Queen had waited until their youngest child had fallen into slumber before she made her way back to the chambers she shared with her husband.

When Sarah had left the King not ten minutes prior, he had been dressed to the nines. Sporting a crimson poet's shirt, black vest and pants to match, he had been a sight to behold. But with the added look of holly sprigs and poinsettia leaves laced throughout his hair, the Goblin King was nothing short of bewitching. Sarah had even had to admit that it was a good look for him. And yet, despite her praise, and all the effort Jareth had taken to getting ready for the evening, Sarah found him, lounging on their love seat wearing nothing but his silky, cream colored robe.

All that remained of his earlier appearance, was the decorations in his hair. Apparently he hadn't seen a reason to take them out just yet, and was happy to leave them in.

Sarah gazed at him for a full minute before she shook her head, with a laugh. "Please tell me you're not going to the Christmas Party like that? Jane and Belle will be traumatized, and Loki and Rumps will tease you and _me,_ all night long."

The Goblin King seemed to lounge out even more than before, and he smirked as he lifted his mismatched eyes to meet hers. "No they won't, dearest. Seeing as the party has been cancelled."

Sarah frowned, a wave of disappointment washing over her. How could that be? They had been having their Christmas shindigs for more years now than she could count. And Jareth and his two friends had been having their bashes long before Sarah had run the Labyrinth to claim Toby, so obviously it was a long standing tradition.

"I suppose we'll just have to stay here to have our holiday fun," Sarah mused, making the Fae growl at her from where he sat.

Then a thought came to the woman and her eyes immediately narrowed. Perhaps the others had specifically asked her and Jareth not to come. . . _Perhaps_ . . . .

"Jareth," Sarah asked patiently, as she reached up to message her temples. "What did you do?"

If he had thrown another temper-tantrum this month, Sarah was going to come unglued. Honestly, there were times when he behaved worse than their children.

Jareth, as if reading her thoughts, chuckled. "Our party gets terminated and you think _I _had something to do with it?"

When Sarah merely continued to stare him down, the Goblin King sighed. "You'd think that after nearly a half-century of marriage, ones spouse would have a little faith. But I suppose that is too much to hope for from the _Queen_ of the Goblins."

Said Goblin Queen just smiled. "I have _faith _that you will be yourself, Jareth. And that usually involves: causing trouble, rigging whatever game you play, kicking goblins or the stray chicken, and flaunting your stuff at _all times_. . . So, do you want to own up now, or do I have to visit Belle to get the goods?"

Jareth grinned at his wife's description and raised his hands in a 'don't shoot' gesture. "In all honesty, Sarah, I did absolutely nothing."

Sarah studied his face carefully. "Alright. Then what happened? Did the magical hierarchy have a falling out that I was unaware of?"

"No," the Goblin King expelled the notion almost the second it left his wife's mouth. "Rumpelstiltskin asked that the party be moved to another time, seeing as Belle wasn't feeling up to the task of teleporting tonight."

"Rum called it off?"

"Yes, sweetling. The sorry sod was quite haggard when we talked. Apparently, his Belle is running him ragged these days."

Sarah crossed the chamber and took the seat next to her husband with a knowing look covering her beautiful face. And her green eyes twinkled mirthfully as she said, "Pregnant women do that to their husbands."

Jareth pulled his wife's legs into his lap and absently began to trace her toes and ankles with his gloveless hands. "You would know, Sarah. I honestly thought that I would go barmy before Morgana was born. You were nothing short of a hellcat, those nine months. Wouldn't let me come anywhere near you without bursting into tears."

Sarah winced nervously at the memory. Morgana, their first born, had been a difficult pregnancy, and an even worse birth. Sarah had never been so out of it, nor had her emotions ever been so out of whack. And though she loved her daughter and wouldn't have given her away for the world, Sarah was absolutely grateful that the pregnancy was nothing more than a distant memory.

"She kept us both on our toes," the Queen agreed with a light laugh.

"And continues to do so," Jareth added gazing at his wife with a lifted eyebrow, before he reached out for her. Sarah immediately complied and moved to snuggle into his side, successfully pushing him further into the cushions and making it impossible for them not to hug one-another.

"I'm not squishing you, am I?"

"You could never 'squish' me, Sarah. Though you most certainly have tried to, in the past."

The woman elbowed him in the side and scoffed as he chuckled quietly in her ear, but ultimately couldn't fight the smile that had painted itself across her lips. "You know you love it."

"Yes," the Goblin King hummed with appreciation as Sarah placed her hand on his chest. "I never tire of our games."

Sarah looked up at Jareth, and leaned in for a kiss, saying, "Yeah, we'll be screwing things up, until the day one of us croaks."

Jareth shook his head in amusement before returning the kiss. "Ever the romantic, I see."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and kiss me, Jareth."

Jareth gave her a wolfish grin, "With pleasure, precious. With _pleasure_."

* * *

**A/N: **For this Christmas Season I decided to make a sequel piece to my Jareth and Rumpelstiltskin story _**Of Leather Pants and Things That Glitter** _and this was the result.

This story will have three parts to it in total. This chapter being first is: **Jareth/Sarah **from _**Labyrinth**_, then **Rumpelstiltskin/Belle **from _**Once Upon a Time**_, and finally **Loki/Jane **from the _**Marvel Universe-Thor movies-Avengers**_.

Please drop me a review and tell me what you think. I've never done a crossover of like this before, and I'm anxious about it. Am I doing okay thus far?

Happy Holidays All~! Hope you're all doing well!

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


End file.
